Problemas de amor
by jessyriddle
Summary: Ginny quiere alejar a Hermione de Harry, y tiene un plan. "Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

Personajes: Ron Weasley y Fleur Delacour

* * *

Ginny estrujó el periódico que tenía entre las manos y lo aventó a un lado de la cama. No podía creer que SU Harry se estuviera fijando en Hermione, y para colmo ella lo engañaba con un jugador de Quidditch famoso, como si él pudiera igual al niño-que-vivió.

Necesitaba con urgencia un plan.

Una idea llegó a su mente, y la pelirroja esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Era imposible que fallara.

Se acercó a unos chicos de séptimo año, y tras algunas negociaciones, logró conseguir lo que buscaba.

Se encerró en su habitación y sacó de su baúl una caja de chocolates, los que había comprado en la ultima salida a Hogsmeade. Por suerte aún no se los había comido.

Abrió el frasco que acababa de comprar y vertió unas gotas en el interior de los dulces, y luego iría a regalárselo a Hermione, y ¡zas! Ella terminaría enamorada de Ron. No podía fallar, le garantizaron que el filtro de amor que le habían vendido funcionaria.

Volvió a cerrar la caja con cuidado, y salió corriendo en busca de su rival. No tardó mucho en localizarla, de hecho, se tropezó con ella en la base de las escaleras.

— ¡Hermione! Te andaba buscando— saludó con una fingida sonrisa — Ten unos chocolates. — comentó tendiéndole la caja.

—Gracias— respondió la chica mirando extrañada a su amiga, que regresó corriendo a su dormitorio.

Hermione miró los chocolates con interés, eran de sus favoritos, pero acababa de empezar la dieta y no quería echar a perder todo el duro trabajo que le había costado. Soltó un suspiro derrotado y se encaminó a la biblioteca.

Iba por el pasillo cuando se encontró a Ron, caminando mientras revisaba un ensayo.

— Hola Ron ¿y Harry? — preguntó ella.

— Se ha quedado en la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo— respondió él quitándole importancia. Cuando su mirada se posó en los chocolates, sus ojos brillaron — No te vas a comer eso ¿verdad?— preguntó ansioso.

Ella volvió a mirar la caja y negó con la cabeza. — No, si quieres puedes comértelos.— dijo.

Ron le arrebató la caja y se despidió rápidamente de la chica, caminando a paso veloz hacia los jardines, donde se sentaría bajo un árbol y devoraría los chocolates.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo, un destello plateado llamó su atención. La campeona de Beauxbatons, Fleur, estaba caminando hacia él. Su corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente, tenia que hacer algo de inmediato para hacerse notar. Cuando la chica pasó junto a él, reunió todo su valor Gryffindor y la llamó.

— ¡Fleur!— la chica volteó a verlo con las cejas arqueadas. — Te compré eso— dijo enseñándole el paquete.

Ella se acercó, tomó los chocolates en sus manos y se alejó a toda prisa. Ron, después de haber reaccionado, se maldijo a si mismo por no habérselos comido.

Cuando Fleur llegó al gran comedor, miró la caja de chocolates con interés. La abrió y empezó a comérselos uno a uno, hasta terminárselos. No supo que estaba pasando, hasta que sus piernas la hicieron levantarse y acercarse a la mesa de los Gryffindor, donde estaba sentado el trío dorado.

— ¡Ey pelirrojo! ¿cómo te llamas?

— Ron— respondió él con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabías que eres muy guapo?— preguntó la francesa.

Ron enrojeció, y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Volteó a ver a su amigo y gritó — ¿Oíste eso?

Harry miró la escena confundido, y Hermione chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. — No seas tonto, Ron. Es obvio que está bajo los efectos de un filtro amoroso.

Ron la miró indignado, ¿ella no lo encontraba guapo?¿ por eso pensaba que Fleur estaba drogada? — ¿ah si? ¿y cómo lo sabes?— preguntó con actitud desafiante.

—Solo tienes que mirarla Ron, mira sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo es por causa de la amortentia.— respondió Hermione.

Bueno, si lo miraba de esa forma, sí que la chica tenia algo extraño. Pero eso solo pasaba una vez en la vida y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de besarla. Salió de su ensoñación y miró hacia donde estaba Fleur, pero no la encontró. Miró a su alrededor pero no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿A dónde se fue?— le preguntó a Harry.

—Hermione la llevó con la profesora Mcgonagall para que le de un antídoto. — respondió su amigo mientras seguía comiendo.

Ron soltó un ultimo suspiro y decidió ahogar sus penas con comida.

En otro lado del castillo, dos chicos de séptimo, estaban siendo atacados por un hechizo "mocomurcielago" lanzado por una furiosa Ginny.


End file.
